Perfection
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: Ok, this started off as Almostinsane's story, but he gave it to me. My stuff doesn't actually start until Chappie 6, but whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so my buddy almostinsane asked me to finish this for him, so I'm going to try and make it awesome!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, Yumi and Ulrich would be together and William would be…. Well it's best not to talk about what I would do to him.**

Perfection

It was a cold snowy evening on the day "it" happened. William and Yumi were paired together for a history project, much to Yumi's dismay. William had been staring at Yumi for months. Everywhere she went William was close behind. His stare was creepy to say the least. It haunted her like an evil spirit. Yet when Yumi asked Jeremy to do a search on campus for Xana, it wasn't found anywhere.

Finally Yumi decided to get the project over with and just ignore William except when they were working on the project. They were in the library when William acted strangely.

"You know," said William in a slightly threatening voice, "Ulrich doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like you. Why don't you want to be with me?"

"William," said Yumi in an uncharacteristic nervous voice, "I don't like you that way."

"Ulrich is nothing but a selfish brat that's been getting in my way for some time!" William half-shouted and half-sneered. William stood up from his chair and walked slowly towards Yumi.

Yumi backed away and secretly messaged the first person on her buddy list on her cell phone. She didn't care who would come; there was something not right about the way William was acting. Something in her heart to Yumi that William wasn't behaving right. Yumi looked around, but there was no one in the library but her and William.

"Ulrich is my friend," Yumi shouted as she momentarily stopped walking backwards, "And I love him!"

Needless to say, this was the worst possible thing Yumi could ever say to William. Yumi looked in his eyes and she saw something take over. Something within the human heart itself. Enraged William pushed Yumi against a wall and hit her. He punched and kicked her until she moaned in pain.

After Yumi fell to the ground in her pain. William did the absolute worst thing imaginable. He began to try to undress her. Yumi fought all she could, but she was too tired and hurt to hold him off for long.

"No William, this isn't right," moaned Yumi.

"I don't care," snarled William.

Just then, when all hope had faded, Ulrich burst in the library. He was taking a walk in the woods when Yumi's message for help came to him. Immediately Ulrich rushed back to campus and began looking for her. Finally, he heard an anguished cry from the library of all places.

When he rushed into the library he was horrified from what he saw to say the least. Why wasn't the librarian there? How could William hurt Yumi like that? When he saw Yumi hurt and William on top of her Ulrich became furious! Sure, Ulrich never liked William, but he had never imagined in his wildest dreams this would be happening. After a brief second Ulrich charged at William.

William in turn charged at Ulrich. In his twisted mind his feelings of lust, anger, and passion were because of him. William was going to make him pay.

When they collided Ulrich gave William everything he got. How dare he hurt Yumi like that. However, William was stronger. Ulrich was out of breath and tired when he came to the library and William was being fueled by his sinful feelings.

William had Ulrich on the ground with his foot on Ulrich. Revenge was so sweet.

"_Ulrich," said a voice, "You must get up. You cannot allow William to win!"_

"_He's too strong," said Ulrich despairingly, "I can't fight him."_

"_Yes Ulrich, you can," replied the voice urgently, "Yumi needs you. Get up!"_

"_How?" replied Ulrich, "I don't have the strength to get up._

"_You do too," came the voice, "Now get up!"_

Ulrich got up. He suddenly had his strength back. He felt the way he felt in Lyoko. This boy was nothing, but another brainless, ugly, opponent in the game. Ulrich lunged at William. This time he had the advantage. He cannot and will not allow William to hurt Yumi.

Yumi watched as Ulrich fought William. Weird feelings surged within her when Ulrich was knocked down . She was immediately relieved when Ulrich pushed William's foot. Now William was the one suffering the blows; after what seemed like hours of fighting William fell down in exhaustion.

"Ok," said William, "I give up."

"Why did you do this?" asked Ulrich.

"Because she is a bitch," said William pointing a Yumi as she was leaning on the table and trying to stand up, "And you are a bastard."

To make a long story short Yumi and Ulrich took a protesting William to the head's office where they learned that William was a stalker who was thought to have been rehabilitated. After having Yumi treated at the nurse's office and Ulrich being briefly thanked Ulrich offered Yumi to walk her home. Gratefully Yumi accepted.

As they were walking Ulrich asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Yumi, "I can't believe I thought William was a friend."

"Me neither," said Ulrich blushing, "Uh, Yu-Yumi I have something to-to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Yumi also blushing, it was like they were a couple by the way they were so close together, "And I also have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" asked Ulrich jokingly imitating Yumi's voice.

"You go first," sad Yumi.

They stopped walking and looked in each other's eyes. Yumi saw nothing in Ulrich's eyes she had ever seen before. They were caring, nervous, and worried.

"Yumi." said Ulrich blushing more than he ever did in his life, "I lo-love you. It's like when I'm with you everything is ok, perfect. I know you probably don't like me that way and I understand. It's just that when I saw William on top of you I was never more scared in my life."

Tears filled in Yumi's eyes; she had been feeling the same way for months now.

"Ulrich," she said, "I love you too." The gap between them closed. On that day William had kissed her out of lust. She and Ulrich had kissed out of pure love for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

A/N. I would like to thank you all for your reviews. Perfection lives!

**Chapter 2**

After what seemed like hours, Ulrich and Yumi pulled apart.

"I guess I should get on home," Yumi blushed, "I can walk the rest of the way alone."

"Yeah," replied Ulrich feeling like he was in a dream, "You better go home before your dad blows a fuse. But shouldn't I go with you to explain everything to your parents. You know about William."

Yumi honestly wanted Ulrich to come with her, but she knew it would be way too awkward for him to be there. Besides, Yumi just wanted to tell her mom and it wasn't necessary if it was just her mom.

"No," said Yumi, "I think I can handle it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

As Yumi began to walk away Ulrich said, "Yumi, will you be my girlfriend."

"Of course," blushed Yumi, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that she and Ulrich split in opposite directions.

As Ulrich walked back to his dorm, his mind was spinning. He was so filled with emotions. He felt both angry and sad about what William had done to Yumi. Ulrich also felt happiness and love for Yumi. He couldn't believe what had happened, but Ulrich knew it was real. Ulrich finally reached his and Odd's dorm room and slowly opened the door hoping Odd was either away or asleep. There was no such luck however as Odd was sitting on his bed and was waiting for Ulrich.

"That sure was a long walk," joked Odd, "Let me guess, you ran into Yumi and you told her your feelings for her and she told you hers and Yumi and you spent these three hours together and you guys are finally done torturing yourselves."

Ulrich paused and blushed. That did happen while e was walking Yumi home.

"I'm going to bed," said Ulrich, "I'll tell you what happened in the morning."

"Whatever," teased Odd. Something did happen that night between Ulrich and Yumi and he was going to find out eventually. Odd grinned. He may have been a C student but Odd was no fool.

Yumi sighed as she dropped herself into bed. Telling _that _to her mom was not an easy experience to put it lightly. However, Mrs.Ishyuma was a kind and understanding woman and knew exactly what to say to Yumi and it was better than it could've been. Yumi slowly drifted asleep with a smile on her face and dreamed about you-know-who (Note: Not to be confused with Voldemort in Harry Potter).

**William's Part of this tale:**

William was quiet on the ride to the asylum part of Kadic Prison, but inside he was seething. The nerve of that boy, Ulrich, to take Yumi away from him. He felt the familiar dark presence of anger and hate emerge from the depths of heart. He wanted to make Ulrich pay! He was a great enemy that must be crushed.

William was punching his bed in his cell when it happened.

**"William," **said a dark presence William felt rather than heard in his mind..

"Who's there?" William half-asked-half-shouted, "If this is some new trick the doctors here are trying out, then it isn't going to work!"

**"I am no trick!"** the voice boomed, **"I am a friend and ally. I can help you escape this so-called prison and I can help you with your Ulrich problem if you do something for me."**

"And what is that," asked William suspiciously, "Before I help you I need to know who or what you are and what you want if you aren't a hallucination."

**"Very well then,"** boomed the voice, **"I am Xana, Rightful Lord of Lyoko and I want you to help me with a few pests. I believe you already know them. They would be Yumi, Ulrich, and the other three children they associate with."**

"I will help you," replied William after a few minutes, "There are three things I want, I want out of prison, Yumi, and I want to make Ulrich pay for what he has done to me. And I would also like to know about this Lyoko thing."

**"It is agreed then**," said Xana, **"I will help you out of this prison first and then I will tell you everything you need to know."**

"William felt something raging through him. He felt power. He felt power enough to escape the prison and to make Ulrich pay!


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, Ulrich and Yumi would actually be together.

**Chapter 3:**

**Prison Asylum. 12:00 Midnight**

"I feel like I can do anything," said William as he felt Xana's dark presence within him, "But how?"

**"I am with you," replied Xana, "I_ am_ you! I will guide you with this new power. And when we are done with a few things, Yumi will be yours."**

_"Stop!" cried a voice in William's mind, "You do not want to do this!"_

"Who are you?" exclaimed William out loud, "Whoever you are, I will do whatever Xana asks me to do! I have never felt this powerful!"

_"It is an empty power William," said the voice, "You are a good person. Let go of your hate and your anger."_

**"I have had enough of your meddling," cried Xana from another part of William's mind, "William! If you dismiss this voice, then it will leave!"**

"Go away!" shouted William in his mind. William felt the voice sadly leave his mind. Xana had triumphed. All was going to plan.

No sooner had the voice gone away when a man walked into William's room. This man was Father Mathews Belopis (Is that how you spell Jeremie's last name?). Now, Father Mathews had lived a 26 year existence and was devoted to helping those in prison. He had short blonde hair and wide, bright green eyes.

"What is going on William?" asked the priest, "Sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Father Mathews Belopis."

**"This man may prove useful to us." said Xana in William's head. Stretch out your arms and unleash _our_ power."**

"Just because you've done some bad things in your life doesn't mean you're a bad person," Father Belopis continued, "I have done bad things too-oo."

The priest had no time to finish. William had lifted up his arms and Xana's electricity rushed through them and Father Belopis was knocked against the wall."

**"Shut up mortal!" cried Xana/William, "Stop your blabbering!"**

Father Mathews looked in William's eyes. There was some sort of symbol in them.

"Mortal?" gasped Father Mathews, "William! Quick. You're possessed by a devil! Fight it! In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, come out of there Satan!"

To Father Mathews surprise William/Xana began to laugh, **"I am no devil young human. I am a computer program. And you will assist my host and I."**

'What can he do for us?' asked William in his head.

**'He can help us escape without arousing suspicion,' replied Xana and to the priest Xana said, "You will escort us out of this prison. Say that we are being transferred."**

"Never," said Father Mathews defiantly, "I would rather die. William, please, break free of this evil's control.

"I am not under anybody's control," snarled William in his normal voice.

**"If you refuse to help my host and I," **Xana took over, **"Then you die!" **In that moment, Xana/William smashed the poor priest against the wall with great force. Father Mathews last words before losing sight of the room was. "Why?"

**"It looks like we will have to go for the less subtle approach," **chuckled Xana in William's mind.

William only nodded (or at least tried to nod) in shock. He had never seen such a spiteful act in his life. He felt his arm break down the back wall and his body jump and run and smash the fence separating Xana and him from freedom.

**Yumi's House 8'O clock in the morning**

Yumi woke up with a start from one of the best dreams she had in her life (which of course involved Ulrich). After doing whatever girls do when they wake up, Yumi walked down the stairs to come face to face with her little brother Hiroki. Before she could say knife, Hiroki yelled, "Hey Yumi! Your boyfriend, Ilrich is here!"

"It's Ulrich," replied Yumi blushing as her brother ran upstairs to do God knows what.

"Yumi walked downstairs to find Ulrich standing nervously. Mr. Ishiyama sat staring, but was not verbally abusing him the way one would expect a dad to do to a teenage boy who was associated with his daughter so Yum guessed that her mom had told him about what happened the night before. Yumi's blood boiled at the thought of what William tried to do.

"Morning dad," greeted Yumi.

"You okay," asked her father in a concerned voice, "Your told me everything about last night…"

Mr.Ishiyama was cut off by a kiss on his forehead from his daughter.

"I'm fine dad," replied Yumi, "I just want to forget about it."

"Okay," said Yumi's father in a slightly relieved tone, "Just be home by 5:30 if you are hanging out with your friends today."

"Umm… Yumi," blushed Ulrich, "I just came here to see if you still want to hang out with Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and I today."

"Of course I still want to," blushed Yumi, "I guess we should go now."

"Right," said Ulrich.

After walking outside in the snow, Yumi asked, "What did my dad say to you?"

"He just thanked me for helping you and asked if William was beat hard enough. When I told him about him giving up and us taking him to the principal's office he just grunted and muttered something about beatings supposing to be part of the school discipline system."

Yumi smiled, "Did you really mean it last night when you said you loved me?"

Ulrich blushed, "Of course I did. Ever since I first saw you I've been sure that you were the only one for me. Why do you ask? Did you mean it last night when you said you loved me?"

"I did mean it Ulrich. How could I not?" asked Yumi.

"Well, here," said Ulrich blushing as he gave Yumi a wooden necklace with a heart in the middle of it, "It's okay if you don't like it. It's just something I made a few months ago." He grinned, that was why I had some cuts on my hands for weeks."

Yumi gave Ulrich a quick kiss on the lips "It's beautiful Ulrich," I will wear it everyday."

After awhile the couple found Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd sitting on a bench. Jeremie was in tears.

"My uncle is dead!" he cried when he saw them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Ulrich was taken aback, "How did he die?" he said after a moment's pause.

"I don't know," replied Jeremie as he wiped his tears away with a handkerchief, "I got a letter from the church he worked at, saying that he was murdered."

"Church?" asked Odd, "Why was he working at a church?"

"He was a priest," said Jeremie shortly.

Aelita was about to ask Jeremie what a priest was, but she stopped. She had never seen Jeremie break down, even when he was overworking himself.

"Who would want to kill a priest?" asked Yumi.

"He worked at a mental hospital a lot," came Jeremie's choked reply, "One of the people there must have got out and killed him."

"It's okay Jeremie," said Aelita, "I'm sure he's in a better place."

"Actually, he went nowhere," came a voice from behind our heroes.

"Uncle?" gasped Jeremie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Father Belepois smiled, "Jeremie, do you really think I would just up and die before I see your children?"

Jeremie blushed and asked, "But the paper said you died."

"It was necessary," the priest said, "It would be better that Xana thought I was dead."

"How do you know about Xana?" asked Aelita, shocked that this man knew about him.

"I am sorry to say I helped create Lyoko," stated Father Belepois, "Franz Hopper was my teacher in my last year at this school. You know pretty much what I know. Franz Hopper had created Lyoko to hide from his enemies. I for the most part worked on Xana. In my arrogance I did what I should never have done under any circumstances. I played God and gave Xana artificial intelligence.

"When Xana turned against his own creators and Franz Hopper disappeared, I ran away. I was scared. In my fear I joined the priesthood and in time I almost forgot about Xana. Then over a year ago, as you know, Xana woke up. I knew this for I kept my memories after the Return to the Past Program. When this happened, I hacked in the supercomputer to monitor what was happening."

The priest was silent for a moment and said at last, "I could only watch as my greatest teacher gave his life to save his daughter."

"Then my father really is dead?" asked Aelita sadly.

"Yes," answered Jeremie's uncle, "I know for certain. I am sorry."

"Well, at least Xana hasn't done anything yet," commented Odd, trying to cheer everyone up.

"He did," stated Father Belepois, "Xana has possessed a student from your school that was sent to the asylum I visit. His name is William Dunbar. Do you know him?"

"Yes," growled Ulrich, "He tried to rape Yumi last night."

"What?" asked Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita.

Yumi then told the story about how Ulrich saved her from William and how William was taken away.

After a few minutes of talking, Father Belepois announced he needed to visit the factory.

"What for?" asked Aelita.

"Xana is a program designed to balance equations," answered the priest, "There's another program designed to unbalance the equations. I must talk to him alone. If he sees any other person, he will kill them."

"What about you?" asked Ulrich, "How do you know he won't kill you?"

"It's simple," replied Father Belepois, "The program loves riddles. He practically speaks in riddles all the time. I know how to speak riddles just the way the program likes. My own appearance would be a riddle to him. As long as I provide him with riddles, the program will assist me and keep me alive."

And it was with those words that the priest managed to convince them to take him to the factory. As the priest stepped in the scanner he stated something else, as if it were an afterthought.

"I will be gone for hours, maybe days," called Jeremie's uncle, "So just leave the factory and relax. Xana shouldn't be causing any trouble for a few days at least!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The world is ruled by bananas and I own Code Lyoko. Riiiiiiiiight. PSYCHE!**

**Chapter 6**

Father Belpois stared at Lyoko. Nothing had changed. He had the body of his 15 year-old self, back when he was helping Franz Hopper build Lyoko and couldn't imagine himself associating himself with any religion, let alone become a priest. But tragedies had a way with doing that to people. Great things; terrible, yes, but great.

The priest shook his head and searched the region he was currently in. It was the desert region Franz Hopper had designed for some reason. It seemed so empty, but wait, a figure was approaching him.

"Why hello Jamie," said the figure getting closer to him to reveal to him a smirking man. Well, for now anyway, the program loved switching shapes.

"Hello there Riddler," said the Jeremie's uncle whose first name was James and hated to be called Jamie, "Funny, that is a name of a Batman character isn't it?"

"Oh very funny?" asked Riddler, "You know I could kill you now, but I'm curious. From what I understand you packed yourself up a few years ago and hid from Xana by joining those men who danced around an altar every Sunday."

Jamie grimaced; he had forgotten how irritating he could be, "Well, at least I know how to do my job. You were the one that's supposed to counter Xana's every move, though apparently you have been watching me."

"I have observed Xana, though I've left him alone," replied the Riddler, "He's much too powerful for me to fight. Now, why are you here?"

Jamie pondered to himself for a moment, trying to recall all of the riddles he used to tell the Riddler his reasoning for being there. He hadn't used them in so long that his old memory had to dig through all the old files to find them. Once found, though, they started rolling out like clockwork. "What is so fragile that when you say it's name you break it?" he said, translation meaning, "Don't be silent with me, I came here for answers."

"Ah, I see young Jamie has found his memory. Well old bean, how would you rearrange the letters in the words "new door" to make one word?"

"Answers," James simply stated. The Riddler had told him IN RIDDLE to sum up his being there in one word.

"I see. Answers on what?"

"What Xana's up to."

"I am always one color but, never one size, stuck on the ground, but easily flies, present in sun, but never in rain, doing no harm and feeling no pain." The Riddler replied.

"What do you mean?" James asked. He knew quite well what the answer to the riddle was, just not how it tied in to what Xana was planning.

"A boy was at a carnival and went to a booth where a man said to the boy, "If I write your exact weight on this piece of paper then you have to give me $50, but if I cannot, I will pay you $50." The boy looked around and saw no scale so he agrees, thinking no matter what the carny writes he'll just say he weighs more or less. In the end the boy ended up paying the man $50. How did the man win the bet?" The Riddler asked.

"The man... did exactly as he said he would," James slowly answered.

"Exactly."

"So Xana's trying to-?"

"Yes."

"And to do that he's going to-?"

"Yes."

"And do you-?"

"Yes."

A/N Answer any of my riddles and you get a cookie!


End file.
